Jordan Maron: The Love of My Life
by firegirl956
Summary: (Sequel to Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams) Kris and Jordan are together, and in love. They think nothing can separate them, but when Kris moves to Minnesota, what challenges will they face? Rated T for language, but no sex. BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREQUEL OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED! This Story Is On Hiatus Until Further Notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to my new story, and sequel to Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams! This first chapter made me cry while I was writing it, and it is full of fuzz. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

For one of the first times in my life, I was really happy. May was probably the happiest month of my life. My birthday was amazing, and everything seemed to go right for me in May.  
June 1st. Otherwise known as one of the worst days of my life.  
My mom came home from work looking ecstatic. I was sitting on the couch watching YouTube when she walked in.  
"I have some fantastic news!" She said happily. I took out one of my headphones and looked at her.  
"I've been promoted! I now get fifty dollars an hour, and pack your bags girls, we're going to Minnesota!" She said happily.  
Okay, back up.

"_What?!" _I asked breathlessly. The oxygen left my lungs in a whoosh. My universe seemed to grow dark, extinguishing the light that had been growing in the past few months.

"We can't!" I said, my voice unlike my own.

"We have to, Kristine. My job is making me, and the company got us a really nice house! Five bedrooms and six bathrooms, Kristine! It comes with a pool and a ton of land. You'll get your own bedroom, and we even have a beautiful garden area! The house is brand new, and I know you girls will love it!" My mom said happily. If the last few months of my life haven't happened, then I would have been excited.  
But leaving California meant leaving Jordan.

How was I supposed to say goodbye to the thing that kept me from slipping into a depression? From dying? How was I supposed to say goodbye to the thing that kept me _breathing? _Tears slipped out of my eyes, and sobs ripped themselves from my throat. I was crying again. I ran from the room and into Jordan's apartment. I heard him talking from the other room, but I didn't care if I interrupted him. I burst into his recording room, still sobbing.

"Jordan!" I sobbed. My voice sounded so anguished, it wasn't even funny. He turned around sharply, and stood up. I threw myself at him, and I sobbed into his shirt. I haven't cried so hard since I was little, and I'm not lying. Jordan just held me, and I felt like a huge baby. I was making a scene in front of him, but I really couldn't help it. I would leave behind my happiness when we moved to Minnesota, because my happiness was wherever Jordan was. When I calmed down, Jordan whispered:

"What happened, Kris? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm moving to Minnesota, Jordan." I whispered. Jordan froze, and his face paled.

"No..." He whispered. I nodded, and buried my face in his shirt. His grip on me tightened, and I just kept him close to me. I wish it was like that forever. Like we were inseparable, and nothing could touch us.

I wish...

* * *

The night before the move wasn't too bad. I didn't cry, but I was really sad. I could tell Jordan was upset too, but he didn't show it.

The day of the move, I was a mess.

The second I woke up, I started crying. Jordan came in two minutes later, comforting me. I howled and sobbed, but the pain was too much. I couldn't leave! I just _couldn't! _

I got dressed, and then looked around my bedroom. It was so empty. I sighed, and walked into the family room. Adrianna was waiting for me, her face glazed with tears. We hugged and said goodbye, and we both started crying. It was so sad, with the apartment all empty and me having to say goodbye to my best friend. After saying goodbye to Adrianna, I traveled down the elevator and to where our car was parked. Jordan was waiting there for me, his face pale and his eyes tormented. I threw myself at him, and cried. He held me, his frame shaking with what I knew were sobs.

"Jordan..." I sobbed. Jordan hugged me tighter. We stood there for a long time, and then my mom said that we had to go. Jordan let me go, and looked into my eyes. His face was glazed with tear tracks.

"Please... Please just stay." He choked desperately. My heart split in two.

"I'm so sorry Jordan." I whispered. His hold on me tightened, and then loosened. I looked into his tearful eyes, and he looked into mine. Words of love and compassion passed through the link in our eyesight, but I was soon looking away. My mom had grabbed my arm and led me towards the truck.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to go back to him. He looked at me, tears pouring down his gorgeous face. I yanked my arm out of my mom's grip and ran back to him. I clung to him like a lifeline. He was my breath, my air, my everything. I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.

"Kristine, we have to leave." My mom said, trying to tug me away.

"No! You won't take me away from him!" I said, slapping her hand away. Jordan then grabbed my hands from around him, and made me kneel. He knelt too, and said:

"You have to go, Kris. As much as I don't want you to, you have to stay with your family. But I want you to know," Tears slipped out of his eyes. "That every thought that runs through my mind, every word that comes out of my mouth, every dream that lulls me to sleep, and every breath I take will be for you. Because my life is nothing with out you, and you are my life. And I will shed a million tears and fight a million fights just to get back to you. And just remember, baby, that I will always think of you and I when I hear Lonely Lullaby. Because I will sing my princess fast asleep, because you are my dream come true. Oh Kristine, believe me, I love you. But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes. Because I won't forget you. I won't _ever _forget you." He threw his arms around me again, and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

"I set up Skype on your computer, and I want you to Skype me as soon as you get to Minnesota. I love you, Kris. Please... Please take care. And I will think about you every day, every hour, every minute, and every second until I see you again." He whispered. We stood up, and he kissed me. My mom then grabbed my arm, and led me towards the truck again. I was soon inside, tears pouring down my face. My family and I were then driving away, and the last I saw of Jordan was his face breaking. The last thing I heard of him was inhuman howls ripping themselves from his throat. He was then on the ground, his whole frame shaking. I rolled down my window, and screamed:

"I love you!" He looked up, his face twisted with pain. And then we drove out of view.  
And I sobbed.

* * *

Jordan's POV

When I heard that Kris was moving, I tried to be cool about it. I didn't cry in front of her, even though I had many close calls. She was already in so much agony, that me crying would help anything.  
But then the day of the move came, and my manliness just washed away.

I was outside, waiting by her car. I was trying to keep it together, but it was proving to be difficult. As soon as I saw her come out of the building, my control just snapped clean in two. She ran and me and jumped into my arms, and I was soon shaking with sobs. Great job, emotional side! You suck.

"Jordan..." She sobbed, sounding heartbroken. I hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go. This wasn't fair! Why must she be taken away? Why must it end? I let her go, and looked into her eyes. Her gorgeous, blue-green eyes.

"Please...Please just stay." I choked, my voice sounding so desperate that I was surprised I wasn't on my hands and knees.

"I'm so sorry Jordan." She whispered. I held her tight for a second, and then loosened my grip when I saw her mom coming towards us. She looked into my eyes, and then away. Her mom was leading her towards her truck.

"NO!" She screamed, trying to get back to me. I looked at her, tears pouring down my face. She yanked her arm out of her mom's grip and ran back to me. She clung to me, and her mom looked angry.

"Kristine, we have to leave." She said, trying to tug her back.

"No! You won't take me away from him!" She cried, slapping her mom's hand away. I almost smiled. Kris was a fighter, and I loved that. I then grabbed her hands from around me, and made her kneel. I knelt too, and said:

"You have to go, Kris. As much as I don't want you to, you have to stay with your family. But I want you to know," Tears slipped out of my eyes. "That every thought that runs through my mind, every word that comes out of my mouth, every dream that lulls me to sleep, and every breath I take will be for you. Because my life is nothing with out you, and you are my life. And I will shed a million tears and fight a million fights just to get back to you. And just remember, baby, that I will always think of you and I when I hear Lonely Lullaby. Because I will sing my princess fast asleep, because you are my dream come true. Oh Kristine, believe me, I love you. But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes. Because I won't forget you. I won't _ever _forget you." I threw my arms around her again, and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

"I set up Skype on your computer, and I want you to Skype me as soon as you get to Minnesota. I love you, Kris. Please... Please take care. And I will think about you every day, every hour, every minute, and every second until I see you again." I whispered. We stood up, and I kissed her. Her mom then grabbed her arm, and led her towards the truck. She was soon inside, and I couldn't see her anymore. My darling was then driving away. My love... my everything... was driving away from me. My face broke, and the sudden realization hit me. I couldn't feel her, touch her, hug her, or do anything with her over Skype. I couldn't comfort her when she had nightmares, or when she was feeling lost. I felt like I had lost part of me. I had lost the one I loved. An inhuman howl ripped itself from my throat, and I fell to my knees. Nothing would ever be the same without her. My life is different without her. I love her...

"I love you!" She screamed. I looked up, my face twisted in pain. _Don't go! _I tried to scream. My voice wouldn't work.  
And I was left alone in the parking lot to scream and cry.

* * *

**Omg I love this chapter! SO MUCH FUZZ! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a satisfactory Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Skype

**Sorry, guys! I meant to upload this yesterday, but my friend was over at my house for a sleepover, and I couldn't type at all. I would have posted it earlier, but there was a thunderstorm in my area and we lost power for a while. I couldn't type anything, and I couldn't post. It sucked! This chapter is really sweet, but slightly awkward at the same time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! 22 reviews on the ****_first chapter! _****I have a feeling that this story is going to blow up in my face, and I need to prepare!**

* * *

Kris's POV

I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were permanently red and puffy, because I cried a lot. I cried myself to sleep in the car, and awoke in tears. The car ride was long, and I was in so much pain. When we finally got to Minnesota, I was still upset. We got out of the car, and into our new house. The house was huge. It was white, and looked really nice. The inside was twice as nice as the outside, with high-end furniture. I went upstairs, and into my room. My room was huge, and was painted a light blue. A bed was in the corner, and I sat on the floor. I got my laptop out, and went on Skype. I needed to see Jordan's face. I needed to see him. I called him on Skype, and he answered immediately.

The second I saw his face, I wanted to hop on a plane back to him.

He looked like he was in so much pain. His face was white, and his eyes were tormented. I wanted to scratch my way through my computer screen to him, but I restrained myself. Tears started in my eyes, and I cleared my throat.

"Hey." I said hoarsely. My voice was so low.

"Hey." He said, his voice choked. I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I miss you." I whispered. A tear ran down his face.

"Not nearly as much as I miss you." He said, a small smile on his lips despite the tears falling from his eyes. I laughed. A hollow, dead laugh.

"Yeah right. I'm fighting the urge to highjack a plane to get back to you." I said. He laughed, tears falling down his face.  
"Grand theft airplane. That would make an amazing video game." He said. I grinned, and he smiled. A intense longing filled me, and I was half-tempted to drive that damn car back to him. We talked for a long time, and we didn't stop until my mom came in.

"Kristine, it is time for dinner." She said, coming in. She saw that I was talking to Jordan, and a strange look came on her face. I couldn't identify it.

"It's time for dinner." She repeated, her tone hard. "Say goodbye to Jordan."

My lip quivered, and Jordan looked at me sadly. He then looked at my mom, pleading in his eyes.

"Can't see—"

"No, she can't." My mom said. I looked at her, angry and shocked. "Say goodbye, Kristine."

"Fine, I will." I said. "Leave and I will."

She left, and I looked back to Jordan. He looked upset.

"If I could send a hug through Skype, I would." He said quietly. My eyes were tearing up again. I put my hand on the screen, trying with all of my heart to reach him. He put his hand on the screen, also trying to reach me.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

And we ended the Skype.

* * *

At dinner, I couldn't eat. I was not hungry, and the thought of food just made me sick. I couldn't fall asleep that night. The house was too big. It was haunting, and I felt like I was being watched as I stared up at the ceiling. The moonlight creeped through my blinds, and cast a pearly shadow on my lonely silhouette. I reached for my phone that was sitting on my bedside table. I turned it on, and went on YouTube. Jordan had uploaded the first episode of Modded Survival Season 3. I smiled, and clicked on it. The second I heard his voice, my fears and anxiety just melted away. He was there with me. My beautiful Jordan.

I fell asleep, thinking of Jordan.

* * *

Jordan's POV

I didn't think I would ever be happy again. Kris's departure left a cold shadow on my pathetic life. The morning after she left, I didn't want to get out of bed or do anything. Eventually, I did get out of bed and record some stuff. It made me painfully sad to record, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Kris loved my videos, or something. I didn't know, but I was really sad and depressed. It was three o'clock that day when I got a text from Mark.

_"Wanna do a server, bro? I found a really cool map." _I sighed. Maybe my friends could make me feel better.

"_Sure, man. Send me the link and I'll set it up. Is Nick doing it with us?" _I sent, walking towards my recording room.

_"Yeah, he's in for it. Here's the link, and Skype me when it's set up." _Mark sent. I sent my agreement, and started setting it up. It was a pretty cool map, but even Minecraft couldn't distract me. My mind was too full of Kris. The way her eyes glowed when she smiled, and her dimples. I missed her so much, it was like a constant stomach ache. Anyways, when I set up the server, I skyped Mark. He answered, and so did Nick.

"You guys ready for some Minecraft?" Mark asked, his face in a small window. I nodded, and Nick agreed. So we started playing, and Mark and Nick were being their loud selves. I was quiet, and Mark and Nick didn't seem to notice. They were cracking jokes, but I didn't find them funny. I kept thinking of Kris, and my hands started to shake. I was holding back tears again, but I would not let my friends see them. We had been playing for only three minutes when Mark said:

"What's up, Jordan? We've been playing for a whole three minutes and you haven't said anything."

"Nothing's up." I said, my voice slightly shaky. A tear slipped out of my eye and onto my cheek. I swiped at it. Goddammit! Here come the freaking tears again. It was quiet for a second.

"Something's up, Jordan. You sound upset." Nick said. Some more tears slipped out of my eyes, and I wiped them away. They were making me feel worse.

"Jordan, tell us what's wrong. We won't laugh." Mark said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly, my voice shaking again. Even more tears slipped out of my eyes, and Mark minimized his game. He went back to Skype so he could see me. He saw my tears. Shock and concern bloomed on his face, and I quickly wiped the tears off my face.

"What's wrong, Jordan?" Mark asked. Nick minimized his game, and looked at me too. I felt my face grow red. Wow, I have stooped to a new low. I was crying in front of my two best friends. Can I lose any more manliness points?

"Dude, what's going on?" Nick asked. My shoulders shook with suppressed sobs, and Mark and Nick just stared at me. Shock was apparent on their faces. Clearly, they have never seen me cry like this. Actually, they have never seen me cry. I hated crying. It made me feel like a baby. I didn't know why I was crying so hard so often. I felt like I was acting like Kris was dead, but I knew she had just moved away. It still felt like someone ripped my heart out, though. I wiped at the tears that were cascading down my face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

"Please tell us, Jordan. You're crying." Nick said. I shook my head.

"Is it something to do with Kris?" Mark then asked. Her name caused me even more pain. More tears came out of my eyes, and I nodded.

"Did you guys break up, or something?" Mark asked. Nick looked at Mark, and then at me.

"Okay, since when has Jordan had a girlfriend?" Nick asked. "And why would this Kris girl break up with Jordan? What did you do, man?"

Mark shot Nick a look that clearly said: "Nice job, Nick Fenton. You just made it worse."

"I didn't break up with her." I said, wiping my tears again.

"Did she break up with you?" Nick asked. I shook my head.

"Then why the hell are you crying?" Nick asked. Mark shot Nick another look that said "You're being a dick, Nick."

Nick was being a dick, but they were my friends, and they had a right to know.

"She moved to Minnesota. And she can't afford plane tickets." I said. Mark looked at me with pity, but Nick just frowned.

"Can't you fly out and see her?" Nick asked.

"Sure I can. But I won't be able to see her whenever I want. Which is all the time." I said. I wiped my eyes again, and sighed. "I've gotta go, guys. Kris should be Skyping me sometime soon, so I have to be ready."

"Wait! I have to ask you something!" Nick said. I rubbed my eyes.

"Fire away." I said.

"Have you had sex yet?'

And I ended the Skype. I rubbed my head. I had just gotten a headache. I was completely wrong about what would happen when I talked to Mark and Nick. It didn't make me feel better. It made me, if possible, feel even worse.

* * *

**Goddammit, Nick! Sorry for that, but it just kinda fit;)**

**But there is no sex in this story, just remember that. Sexual references... not really, I guess. Well... sort of. Sorry:)**

**Please review, 'cause it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Marvelous Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Work and Wishes

**Hi, guys! Before we start the chapter, I have to answer all of your questions about what Nick said.**

**KRIS AND JORDAN WILL ****_NOT _****BE HAVING SEX! THERE WILL NOT BE GRAPHIC SEX, OR ANY SEX IN THIS STORY!**

**If it makes me feel awkward to talk about, it will sure make me feel awkward writing about it. It will probably make some other people feel awkward, too, and it says in the summary 'no sex.'**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys, but I just do ****_not _****want to write about it! There will be a part in another chapter that is questionable, but there will be no actual sex!**

**Now that's off of my chest, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Life without Jordan was horrible. I was so lonely without him, and the loneliness just increased with each day that passed. I was never hungry, and my anorexia had returned. I barely ate, and I was losing a lot of weight. My mom was constantly mad at me, and I didn't know why. I rarely left the house, and usually it was when my mom made me. I awoke one day and found the webcam on my computer completely ruined. I couldn't Skype Jordan anymore. Another day, I woke up to find my phone busted. I couldn't call him, or text him. I bought a new phone, but I had forgotten his number. It was saved in my contacts list on my other phone, and sadly, I hadn't memorized his number. I kind of slipped into a depression, but I didn't do any of that cutting stuff. I thought it was Emo. On top of it all, I kept getting panic attacks. I still had Panic Disorder and SAD, but they weren't as bad thanks to Jordan. When I left, it went into full force again. I had forgotten what it was like to have a panic attack, but I remembered vividly when it actually happened. It was probably one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. It was horrifying. Two weeks after I moved, my family and I were sitting at the table, when my mom put down her fork and knife and said to me:

"Eat." I shook my head. She frowned.

"Eat." She said. I shook my head again. She scowled.

"You need to eat, Kristine." She said. Tentatively, I took a bite of chicken. It tasted like stomach bile. Lovely. I put down my fork, and stared at my lap. I felt like the world was closing in on me again. A surefire symptom of getting a panic attack.

"You need to stop moping, Kristine, and get on with your life. Jordan was there for you once, but he's moved on, and you need to move on. Get a job, get a hobby, just do _something!" _My mom said in exasperation. I just stared down at my lap, and didn't respond.

"I got you a job at the Dairy Queen in town. Your shift starts at nine tomorrow morning." My mom said. I looked at her, shocked and angry. She just set her chin, and said:

"It's about time you do something productive around here, Kristine, and helped the greater good."

I was so mad and upset that I didn't talk to her for the rest of the night. When I was in bed that night, I saw that Jordan had uploaded a new Captains Vlog. I clicked on it, and when I saw Jordan's face, I kissed my screen.

"Alright, what's goin' on dudes, and welcome to another Sunday Vlog." He said. His face was sad, and he looked like he was about to cry. I saw him swallow, and say:

"This is gonna be another one of those Minecraft Style update Vlogs. I have reinstated the claim again, but Universal and Sony denied it immediately." His face was unbearably sad. He took a deep breath, and turned back to the camera.

"Nothing seems to go right for me." Tears started in my eyes. He looked really upset. I couldn't watch anymore. I missed Jordan now more than ever. I sighed and looked out my window. The full moon hung from the sky like a huge ball of light, and I folded my hands on top of my blankets. I sighed again. I remembered the one time last May when Jordan and I watched the sunset, and he gave me my necklace. My hand strayed to it, and it warmed my fingers. I then whispered to myself:

"If I think of him, does he actually feel it? Does he know that there's someone out there than wishes that they can feel him? That they miss him with all of their heart?"

I sighed again.

"And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe... without you, but I have to breathe... without you, but I have to..." I sang softly. I shut my eyes, and softly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jordan's POV

I was still up. It was eleven here, and I was sitting in my recording room. I was sitting in my chair, looking out at the city. It was a full moon, and I sighed as it's magnificent glow lit up my dark recording room. I got my guitar from the corner, and started to play. I just played a few chords, and stared outside. A maddening sadness filled me, and I sighed again. I wanted to know if she can feel me think of her. If she can tell that I need her back to me? That she was the one who was causing all my pain, even though I didn't blame her? My lungs felt like something were pressing on them, and I took a deep breath. I strummed a few more chords, and it made sad notes. I sighed again, and put down my guitar. I stood up, and pressed my hand against the window. I imagined Kris smiling at me through the other side, with her dimples and shining eyes. I swallowed around the lump in my throat, and pulled my beanie further down my head. I wrapped my arms around myself, and left the room.

* * *

Kris's POV

My mom woke me up at seven thirty the next morning. I was really grumpy, and I told her I didn't want to go. She took my protests with a grain of sand, and that made me even angrier. At eight forty-five, my mom drove me to Dairy Queen. The drive was only five minutes, so it would be an hour walking time. So we got there, and my mom said goodbye. I was still furious at her, so I went inside without a word.

It was extremely boring. The manager just talked to us for an hour straight, and then sent us to work. I worked in the kitchen, next to this guy. The guy was watching me as I prepared food, cursing my mom under my breath. Another hour passed, and the guy finally spoke.

"I've never seen you in here before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah." I said, not looking up. "It's my first day."

He nodded, and we worked in silence again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kris." I said, looking at him. He had brown hair, and green eyes. He grinned, and held out his hand.

"I'm Greg. Nice to meet you." He said. I shook his hand, and busied myself again. He was quiet again, and I looked at him. He looked at me, and frowned.

"Do you wear colored contacts?" He asked. I shook my head, confused.

"Oh. You look like you do. I've never seen anyone with your eye color before." He said. I didn't know if it was a compliment or not.

"They're really pretty, though." He then said. Okay, hold on a sec. This guy just said my eyes were pretty? Why? Is he flirting with me?

"Thanks." I muttered, embarrassed. God, this was mortifying. I had a _boyfriend, _for Pete's sake! We didn't speak much after that, until our shifts were over. I clocked out, so relieved that I wanted to dance. Work sucked.

"Where do you live?" Greg asked.

"On Maple Tree Way. Down the street, about five minutes from here." I said, walking out of the restaurant. He followed me.

"I live on Oak Avenue." He said. I nodded, and looked out at the parking lot. My mom wasn't here yet. Greg walked over to a car, and called to me:

"See ya later. You're really cool, you know. He said, getting his car. He drove away, leaving me behind, very confused.

* * *

**Ooh, speculations! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Terrific Tuesday!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Captain

**Hi guys! Today was funny. I was on my laptop, and I saw a picture of Jordan. I started going crazy, and then I just thought for a second ****_'Wow, I'm obsessed." _****And it is super true. I am obsessed, but ya know what, HATERS GONNA HATE! Anyways, before I start the chapter, there is a scene in this chapter that contains suggestive rape. I'm sorry for your eyes, but it just kinda fit:(**

**Onwards! TO THE CHAPTER!**

**(Sorry, I had sugar.)**

* * *

That was a week ago. Work still sucked, but it wasn't as bad with Greg. He was really funny, and kept me laughing. I never really stopped to consider the fact that he could possibly like me. I just thought he was a friend. Even though he was nice to me, I still missed Jordan with all of my heart. My anorexia was still really bad, and I barely ate anything. I tried everything. I tried fixing my webcam to no avail, and I tried to text a random number. It wasn't him. I missed him so much. I was walking in the garden one day. The sky was gray, and so was my mood. If there was one thing I liked about this stupid house, it was the beautiful scenery. The garden was beautiful, with a beautiful white marquee and a bench made out of marble. I really loved it, and spent a lot of time out there. I was wearing a medium-length white dress, because my mom had to go to a job party, and was making me go with her. I didn't want to go, but she said that having the whole family there would make a good impression. Kylie was enjoying herself here. She had already gotten a boyfriend. His name was Carson, and he was six foot two. He was huge, and Kylie was in love with him. I sighed, looking around at the garden. Beautiful white flowers were everywhere, and the garden was on top of a hill, so you could see the pond. As much as I hated it here, the garden made me feel at home. I began walking towards the house. My stupid white dress trailed behind me. I hated my mom for making me wear this stupid thing. I felt like a priss. I headed inside. I opened the front door. My mom was waiting for me in the foyer.

"Why are you making me wear this?" I asked. My mom pursed her lips.

"You have to look nice for the party." She said. "We need to do your hair now."

I groaned.

"Mom, it's just a stupid party!" I said.

'It may be stupid to you, but it could change my career." She said, dragging me towards a flattening iron. She straightened my hair, and we left. The job party was long, and extremely boring. My mom just stood there, drinking wine and talking to co-workers. I just sat in the chair, hating every second of it. When we left, I was so relieved when we left that I didn't even notice a black car following us home. In the car, I looked down at myself. I looked at the dress, and thought of how Jordan would say I looked beautiful in it. Tears started in my eyes, and I blinked them away. As we pulled into the driveway, so did the black car. I noticed it, and frowned. When we were parked, my mom and I just sat there, our eyes on the rear-view mirror. Someone got out of the car. We could only see the outline of them. He/She looked short, only about five foot seven. I squinted, trying to see. It was a man, with a black shirt, a beanie, and stubble on cheeks and chin.  
I screamed and got out of the car.

I tore across the driveway to get to him. As soon as I was in his arms, I burst into tears. He held me. He was shaking, and I was too. I never wanted to let go. Ever. Jordan was here, and I was complete. I was so happy, just being there. He then kissed me, and once again, I was floating away. When we broke apart, I felt wonderful. He took my hand, and whispered in my ear:

"I missed you more than you can ever imagine."

"Same here." I whispered. He kissed me again, and I kissed back eagerly.

"I love you." He whispered when we broke apart. I grinned.

"Love you too." I said. He grinned, but his grin faded when he saw my mom. He frowned, and I looked behind me. My mom was glaring at Jordan. I frowned at her, confused.

"Let's go inside." I muttered. He nodded, and we went inside.

* * *

The next day, my mom was driving me to work. My arms were crossed over my chest, and I was angry. I wanted to stay home with Jordan, but she wouldn't let me. Basically, I was pissed. I hadn't seen my boyfriend in a month! She was being ridiculous! We pulled into Dairy Queen, and my mom bade me goodbye. I didn't say anything, but trudged inside. Greg was waiting for me, a smile on his face. My mood lightened when I saw him.

"Hey." He said, grinning.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"How's it going?" He asked. My smiled faded.

"I wish I wasn't here today. I wish I was back home." I said. He looked confused.

"Oh. Why?" He asked.

"My boyfriend is in town. He lives in LA." I said. Greg was then silent, and I looked at him.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked, meeting my eyesight.

"His name is Jordan." I said. He nodded.

"Does he work?" Greg asked.

"Kinda. He makes YouTube videos." I said. Greg frowned.

"What kind of job is that?" He asked.

"Well he gets paid." I said. Greg nodded slowly, and didn't press any further.

He became normal, and we talked throughout the rest of our shifts.

* * *

Just before my shift ended, I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kristine?" My mom asked, sounding frazzled.

"Hey mom." I said, confused. "What's going on?"

"My car just broke down, sweetie. I'm afraid I can't pick you up." My heart sank.

"Are you getting a tow truck?" I asked.

"He says he's on his way, but It'll be at least an hour before he can come. Another hour for me to get home from my work, plus traffic. I'm sorry, Kristine." My mom said.

"It's fine. I'll just walk, or call Jordan." I said.

"Okay, dear. I'll see you at home." My mom said. She hung up, and the second she did, my phone died. Crap. Greg was waiting for me by the door. I walked over to him.

"I have to walk home. My mom's car is busted." I said. He frowned, then brightened.

"I'll walk with you. Your house is on the way to mine." He said. I smiled.

"Awesome."

So we began to walk home. We had only been walking for five minutes, when he pulled me behind a building.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." He growled. His voice was low. I began to feel frightened. He pinned me up against the building.

Okay, what the Hell was going on?

I struggled, but his grip was made of iron.

"You're such a slut, Kris." He whispered, his soft tone making the words menacing. "Thinking you can flirt with other guys."

I was super confused. What the heck?

His hands slowly moved to the buttons on my blouse. He began undoing the buttons.

"I am going to rape you now." He whispered. My pupils dilated in fear. Alarms blared in my head, and I struggled even harder. All of the buttons on my blouse were undone, and he could see my tank top. He slowly took off my blouse, and threw it. He tsked.

"It's a shame that I have to fully unclothe you." He said softly. I scowled, and tried to pry his hands off of me. He struck me across the face.  
"Don't move." He whispered. His hands slowly began undoing the buttons of my jeaned shorts. He paused for a second, and I got the upperhand. I kicked him in the balls. I attempted to run, but he recovered from the blow and grabbed my hair. He threw me to the ground, and I lay there, covered in dirt and dust. I stood back up, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, wheezing.

Then I ran like Hell.

It started to pour, and I was running as fast as I could. My clothes were splattered with mud as I ran, and my hair was a frizzy, muddy mess. _I just almost got raped, _I thought to myself in horror. _I almost had my virginity taken away from me by someone I thought was my friend. _I ran even faster. My breathing was short, and I felt like I was going to puke. I probably would have, if there was anything in my stomach for me to throw up. I ran all the way to my house, and through the front door. There I was; dripping with rain and mud in my tank top and shorts. I heard footsteps, and Jordan came to the front hall.

"Kris?" He asked. Shock was then apparent on his face when he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked. I swallowed hard, tears starting in my eyes.

"I just almost got raped." I said. Jordan's face turned chalk white, and I ran at him. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. His protective arms were around me, and I felt as if nothing could hurt me. We stood there hugging for a long time. When we broke apart, Jordan took in my mud-coated clothes and hair.

"Go take a shower, Kris. You'll be fine." He said quietly. I nodded, and trudged up the stairs. In the shower, I did realize everything would be okay. Because Jordan was back, and I could now feel him.

And that made all the difference.

* * *

**Sorry about that! If your eyes are bleeding, I apologize! It made me feel so awkward writing that! Please review, even though I just scarred you, and have a Wonderful Wednesday!  
(Oh, and to everyone who got the Mario Kart reference last chapter, Maple Tree way is my favorite course. Umadbro?)**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Out

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I was busy.**

**Here's the chapter!**

**(oh, and I'm kinda freaking out right now. I hate severe weather, and that is what is going on at my house.)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling panicky and scared. I was exhausted, and when my mom came in to wake me up for work, I was terrified.

"Come on, Kristine. It's time to go to work." She said, pulling back my blankets and shaking me.

"Mom, I almost got raped yesterday! I don't want to go to work!" I said.

"It's your last day! After this, I won't make you go. Just go to work and receive your paycheck." She said. I groaned, but got up. I got changed, but not into my work clothes. I put on a shirt and shorts, and went downstairs. Jordan was in the family room, his laptop on his lap. He was uploading a video, and I went down and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said. He grinned at my, and kissed my cheek.

"What's up?" He asked.

"My mom's making me go to work." I said. Jordan frowned, his eyes sparking with anger.

"Why?" He asked.

"She wants me to get my paycheck." I said. Jordan put his laptop down, took my hand, and we stood up.

"I'm going with you." He said, grinning. I smiled, and we walked outside. We got into his rental car, and we drove to Dairy Queen. We got out of his car, and he took my hand again. We went inside. We walked to the kitchen, and I saw Greg. I froze in fear, and Jordan looked at me. He looked at Greg. Jordan then looked angry, took my hand again, and we walked to the manager. He gave me my paycheck, and as Jordan and I were leaving, Greg started to walk towards me. I was extremely scared, even though I knew Jordan wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Get away from her." Jordan growled at Greg, and Greg looked at me. A sick grin twisted his face, and I ran. Jordan caught up with me quickly, and we got back in his car. We drove back to my house.

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting in the family room with my phone. Jordan was out getting us an early dinner, and my mom was sitting on the chair across from me. She was reading a book, but then she put it down. She looked at me.

"Kristine?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Why has Jordan come back?" She asked.

"He missed me, and I missed him." I said. My mom then looked angry.

""Well he has to go." She said.

Okay, back up.

"What? Why?" I asked. My mom scowled.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Kristine. He's bad for you. Can't you tell?" She asked.

"How is he bad for me?"

"He is all over you, Kristine. You're too young to have a boyfriend, anyway."

"I'm twenty years old!"

"And your maturity makes you look like you're fifteen!"

"Why are you being like this? Why are you being so controlling?"

"Because Jordan ruined my plan!"

"What plan?"

"I didn't get a raise, Kristine. I made us move to Minnesota so you and Jordan could be apart. I was the one who broke your webcam and phone, so you couldn't contact him. Now he is leaving, and you will lose all contact with him, and we will move again."

I was shaking with anger.

"I can't _believe _you!" I said, my voice high with anger. "Jordan isn't bad for me! He has made me happy! Something you haven't done in my whole life!"

"You are so hard to please, Kristine! I have tried so hard to make you happy, but you never are!"

"I have two disorders, mom!" I said, my voice heated. "I can't _ever _be happy, because I feel panicked and scared all the goddamn time!"

I heard the front door open, and Jordan call: "I've got lunch!"

"Well that's your problem! I have tried, time and time again, to make you happy. I have given you whatever you've wanted, but you just keep on being the spoiled brat that we all know you are."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" I yelled. Jordan came into the family room, and looked at my mom and I. We were both on our feet, and my hands were balled into fists.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked. I looked at him.

"She think that you're bad for me!" I said. He looked at my mom, shock on his face.

"You think I'm bad for her?" He asked.

"Seriously? Are you really as stupid as you look?" She asked. Jordan looked highly offended, and I started shouting.

"ARE YOU REALLY AS STUCK UP AS YOU LOOK?" I shouted.

"ARE YOU REALLY AS OBSESSIVE AS YOU LOOK?" She shouted. I grabbed Jordan's hand, and led him upstairs into my room. I got out my suitcase, and began packing my things.

"What's going on, Kris?" Jordan asked, staring as I packed all of my belongings.

"I'm going back with you to LA." I said, throwing my stuff into my suitcase. I put my laptop in its case, and then stood up.

"Are you sure about this?" Jordan asked.

"One hundred percent sure." I said, taking his hand. We walked downstairs, and I told Jordan to get his stuff. He did so, and we were out the door.

I was getting into his car when he said:

"Kris, wait."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to give up your own family for me?"

I nodded.

"You are my new family, Jordan. I'll rent the old apartment, and we'll live next to each other again." I said.

"As long as you're sure you want this-"

"I'm positive." I said. Jordan smiled. We got into his rental car. We drove away. I looked behind me, and saw the house, with it's beautiful garden, disappearing from view.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Fantastic Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Anorexia

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was on a Code Lyoko watching marathon, believe it or not. I loved the show when I was a kid, and I found out that all of the episodes were on YouTube. But I have a serious question to ask you guys.**

**Have Jordan and Mark fallen out or something?**

**I know, I'm being nosy, but I really want to know. Jordan uploaded a Q&A vlog today, and he read off a question that was like 'do a series with someone else.'**

**I went on Twitter and found the same question. It didn't say someone else. It said Mark and Nick. I was just wondering, because I really hope they haven't. Plus Mark uploaded a video in April as an April Fools Prank, and I was wondering if he was making fun of Jordan. Argh, I need to shut up, seriously.**

**Enough of my pointless blabbing! On with the chapter!**

* * *

The trip to the airport seemed to take no time at all. Before I knew it, Jordan and I were getting on the plane to get back to California. We sat down, and we took off. I just sat there, watching YouTube. I frowned as I watched Jordan's new vlog. No draw my life? I frowned at him, and he took out his headphones.

"What's up?"

"You are such a procrastinator, Jordan. Where's the Draw my Life?" I asked. He groaned.

"Come on, Kris! I'm trying!"

"Have you even started?"

"Well... no... but-"

"So I have a right to annoy you. Stop procrastinating, and get a move on."

He frowned at me, but his eyes were laughing. I grinned, and put my headphones back in my ears. Jordan rolled his eyes and did the same. An hour in the trip, I began to feel tired. The flight was five hours, and I was getting bored. I leaned against Jordan, my eyes drifting shut.

"I'm a pillow, apparently." He said. I grinned, half-asleep.

"Wrong. You're _my _pillow. Get your facts right, Jordan." I muttered sleepily. I heard him laugh, and I smiled.

As the plane tore through the exhausted blue sky, I slept soundly in Jordan's arms.

* * *

I awoke some time later. I opened my eye a crack, and saw the sky was dark. I was still leaning against Jordan, and the plane was growing quiet. I could infer that it was at least nine. I opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked at Jordan, and saw that his eyes were closed. He must be sleeping, and I smiled. He looked so adorable when he slept. I put my headphones back in my ears, and closed my eyes once more. Jordan's recorded voice filled my ears, and I sighed. He always made me feel relaxed and at home. About fifteen minutes later, I felt his hand in mine. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him.

"Attention passengers, we are landing in ten minutes. Please gather your belongings, and remain seated until we have come to a complete stop."

I 'gathered my belongings' and Jordan and I sat there until we were told to get off. After the bustle of getting off, we walked to where Jordan's car was parked. When we were in his car, he asked:

"Wanna go out for dinner?"

I bit my lip. I had not eaten out for dinner ever since I moved. Actually, I have barely eaten anything since I moved. And I kept my Anorexia a secret from him, and I didn't really want to tell him. He'd probably freak out, and get extremely mad at me, and call me a freak.

"Sure." I said against my better judgement.

"Cool! Let's go to Olive Garden." He said, pulling out of the parking lot. We drove to Olive Garden, and parked. We got a table and ordered. I ordered Spaghetti, and as we were waiting for our food to come, Jordan asked:

"How mad would you be if I put red pepper flakes in your water?"

I scowled at him.

"Furious, why?"

"Just asking." He said. I laughed, and he grinned. Our food came, and I took a deep breath before eating mine. I started eating, even though I really didn't want to. It made me feel sick. Stupid anorexia! Jordan and I talked the meal through, and, before I knew it, we were in Jordan's car, driving home. When we got to the apartment building, I realized that my family still owned the apartment. We went up the elevator, and I entered my apartment. It was just like I remembered, with the same home feeling. It was empty, though. Crap! I forgot, my mom still had our furniture! Jordan and I must make a trip to Ikea soon, then. I heard Jordan come in behind me.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back, Kris." He said, I grinned and turned around.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be here." I said.

"Happier than when I'll post my draw my life?"

I made a face. "That's debatable."

He laughed, and put his arm around my waist.

"And it's sad that it is." He said. It was my turn to laugh.

"Yeah, but you seriously need to get that up. Your fan base is getting really pissed at you, Jordan."

He sighed. "I'm a professional crastinator."

"I know. But you know what else? You're my professional crastinator."

He smiled, and asked: "You wanna play Call of Duty?"

"Totally. It's been ages since I beat your butt."

He scowled. "That's the only thing I haven't missed."

As we headed next door, I began to feel nauseous. Crap! No, anorexia! Don't do this to me! The last time I had anorexia, the first time I tried to eat something major, I threw up.

And if that happened again, that would _suck! _

I ignored it the best I could as we started up the Xbox. As we started the game, I asked:

"What do you think is better, the new Xbox or the new PlayStation?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno yet. I haven't really looked into it that much. I dunno if I'll get both, but I might." He said. I nodded. I got my classes all set up, and we started the game. I began to feel even more nauseous as we played, and it was making it hard to concentrate. We finished the game, and to Jordan's endless surprise, I only won by one point. We played again, and I didn't focus at all. I was fighting with my stomach with all of my strength. He had seen me throw up too many times.

Yeah, I know, he's only seen me throw up once, but that was still more than enough.

"Kris?" I heard Jordan ask. I swallowed.

"Mmm?" I asked, afraid to open my mouth.

"What's up? I beating you by ten points."

"Nothing's up. I'm just kinda tired." I said. I tried to make my voice energetic, but it just sounded weak.

"Kay, we'll finish this game, and you can go to bed." He said.

Okay, maybe I could hold on that long.

Three seconds later, I was deciding whether or not my body was going to be nice to me or not.

Not.

Crap! I stood up. I could feel Jordan staring at me, and I was wondering whether or not I should run to the bathroom.

My stomach heaved, and I made a mad dash. I must have looked idiotic, running as fast as I could to the bathroom. I got inside, and I tried to close the door. Jordan's foot was in the way. _Fine, _I thought. _Be that way Jordan. Thanks for causing me more humiliation._

I knelt in front of the toilet, and threw up. A stream of cuss words were playing in my head like a metronome. Someone was rubbing my back. Jordan. I was so humiliated, tears began to leak out of my eyes. This _sucked! _Throwing up apparently isn't bad enough, but throwing up in front of your _boyfriend? _Wow, the universe really hates me.

I'm going to spare you the disgusting details of my throwing up, because it wasn't pretty. But when I was finished emptying my insides out, I felt Jordan leave. I flushed the toilet, and leaned back against the wall. I buried my face in my hands, and wanted the universe to collapse on me. I wanted to disappear forever. I heard Jordan come back in. He gave me a glass of water, and I took it. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, and I wanted to cry.

"How do you feel, Kris?" He asked softly. I gave him a sour look.

"Peachy. I've just thrown up in front of my boyfriend, who probably thinks I'm an anorexic freak."

Shit. I didn't mean to say that.

The room seemed to grow twenty degrees hotter. I felt Jordan staring at me, and I bit my lip. Wow, I was such a bigmouth.

"You're anorexic again?" Jordan asked, so soft that I could barely hear it.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan-"

"Don't say sorry, Kris. I'm not mad, I just want an explanation."

I took a deep breath.

"In your absence, I became anorexic again. It wasn't for the same reason as last time, though. I didn't feel fat. I just missed you so much, that I couldn't eat. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid that you'd be really angry, and call me a freak. And that's what I am. A stupid, anorexic freak." Sobs wracked my body, and I put my face back in my hands. I felt Jordan's arms around me.

"Yes, you are a freak." I heard Jordan say. I looked up at him, shocked and upset. He was smiling slightly.

"But you keep forgetting something crucial, Kris. You're _my _freak. I love you, and I don't care if you have anorexia, or bulimia, or anything like the sort. That's what love is. It's about challenge, and testing. The challenges we face just bring us closer, and love tests us. Love tests to see if we care about each other enough to withstand anything. And I'm willing to withstand anything to be with you, Kris. And after all," He grinned. "I need someone to remind me to get started on my draw my life. I love you."

"I love you too, Jordan." I whispered. "I love you more than you can imagine."

He sighed.

"And that's all I ask for, Kris."

* * *

**Sorry if I grossed you guys out, but It fit;)**

**I still want to know if Mark and Jordan have fallen out. I miss them together:(**

**Please review, because I hate thunderstorms, and have a Stormy Sunday!**

**(Seriously, I hate thunderstorms. And there are a lot going on at my house at the moment. Goddammit, weather! Y u hate meeee?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy 4th of July!

**I'm so sorry, guys! Seriously, I am really sorry. I have been not only busy, but my energy to write this story just plummeted these last few days! I don't know what happened, but I hope this long chapter will make it up to you. **

**Oh, and Happy 4th of July! This chapter totally fits the setting of today!**

* * *

That was a week ago. My anorexia vanished, and I was happy once again. June quietly slid into July, bringing unbearable heat with it. On July third, Jordan and I were sitting on the couch, playing Call of Duty. We were just talking about random things, when he asked:

"Do you like baseball?"

I stared at him.

"I guess. I've never played it, and I've never been to a game. It's better than football, I guess." He nodded, and a grin was tugging at his lips.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." He said, grinning. I killed him on Call of Duty, and he frowned at me.

"Tell me." I said. He sighed, still grinning.

"I got an email from Machinima asking me if I can take place in this baseball game thing on the fourth of July. Whoever wins get's a really cool prize."

Oh god, sports.

I was horrible at sports. I would always make a fool of myself in front of everyone everytime I tried to do well, and embarrass myself. It became kind of a constant thing, and after tenth grade, I had the option to ditch gym. I was extremely happy.

"Cool! Are you going to play in it?" I asked.

"I dunno. I was waiting for an ok from you, to be honest." He said.

"From me? Why?"

"I was wondering if you had other plans."

I snorted.

"Other plans? I have absolutley nothing planned for the fourth. I think you should do it, Jordan."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so. There will be two teams. We'll pick them when we are there, and we're allowed to bring one guest to play with us." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "And you'll never guess who I'm bringing."

Oh no. I stared at him in horror.

"I suck at sports, Jordan." I said.

"You can't be that bad."

"Oh, I'm that bad."

"Come on, Kris. Please." He gave me puppy dog eyes, and my resolve shattered like glass. I sighed deeply. If I didn't love him so much, I would be pissed.

"Fine." I said. He hugged me, and I grinned.

"But only on one condition." I said once he released me. He made a face.

"What condition?" He asked. I killed him again in Call of Duty, and he frowned again.

"We go see fireworks afterwards." I said smugly. He rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same.  
-

The morning of July fourth, I was worried. No matter how many times Jordan tried to console me, I was still nervous. I was going to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. Jordan told me that we were playing at the local park's baseball diamond, and the game would start at twelve. At eleven forty five, Jordan and I left the apartment and walked to the park. I was wearing shorts and my minecraft t-shirt. As we approached the park, I saw some people I knew from YouTube. SkydoesMinecraft, AntVenom, Syndicate, xRpmx13, Nick, Mark, ChimneySwift, IhasCupquake, and other people I didn't know.

"Hey Jordan!" Ryan shouted. I saw Jordan grin, and I smiled. He took my hand, and we began to walk towards them. As we drew nearer, I saw Mark and Nick staring at me. I looked at Jordan, and he didn't seem to pay attention.

"Hey Kris." Mark said. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mark." I said. Jordan looked at us.

"I thought you lived in Minnesota." Mark said. I saw Jordan blush, and I grinned.

"Yeah, I did, but I moved back." I said.

"Good. I thought Jordan was going to lose it with you gone." Mark said. "He started-"

"Mark," Jordan warned. Mark fell silent, and I glanced at Jordan.

"You what?" I asked. "It's not important." Jordan said quickly. I was still confused, but Jordan dragged me over to where Ryan(xRpmx13), Adam(SkydoesMinecraft), and Taylor(AntVenom) were. Their eyes drifted to me, confusion in them.

"Hey, Jordan," Adam asked. "Who's this?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. This was making me nervous, and it probably didn't help that it was really hot out.

"This is my girlfriend, Kris." He said. Adam raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Didn't you just tell us that the only person you truly loved was someone named Chris?" Adam must have thought Chris was a guy's name. How mortifying.

"This is Kris." Jordan said, showing our interlocked hands.

"Oh. Sorry." Adam said, blushing. I grinned.

"It's fine. I get it all the time." I said. He smiled, and someone blew a whistle. Jordan and I looked over, and saw a guy standing on the pitchers mound with a whistle in his mouth.

"Captains!" The man shouted.

"That's me." Jordan said. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, released my hand, and walked over to the guy. Adam also walked over. I silently discovered that the ones with the most subscribers were the ones who were the captains.

"Captains, if you brought a guest, than they can join you." Jordan motioned at me, and I gulped. Crap. Crowds. I walked over to Jordan, keeping my eyes off of everyone staring at me. When I reached Jordan, him and Adam began picking their team members. After picking the teams, Jordan brought us over to the bench.

"We're batting first, which means we'll be fielding last." Jordan informed us. I looked around at our team. We had Ryan, Mark, Adam(Seananners), Taylor, Tiffany(IhasCupquake), and a few other people I don't know. A whistle blew somewhere, and Jordan looked to home plate. The umpire was standing there, looking all important.

"Okay, it's go time." Jordan said. He began placing people at different positions on the field, and they went to them. Left on the bench were Tiffany and me.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing, Jordan." I said in amazement. He shrugged, but smiled just the same.

"I've been strategizing for a while, actually. When Joel told me that I would be Captain, I've been looking at diagrams and strategy's of MLB games. I really want to win, believe it or not." He said. Tiffany crossed her arms.

"You're a sexist pig, Jordan." She said. I looked at her, slightly angry. Jordan raised an eyebrow, but he looked like he was hiding a grin.

"And why am I a sexist pig?" Jordan asked.

"The only two girls on the team are bench warmers, apparently." She said. I frowned. She had a point.

"Yeah, why is that, Jordan?" I asked.

"Jordan! Stop flirting and get on with the game!" Mark shouted. Jordan blushed, and went on the field. Tiffany and I giggled. As the first inning played out, Tiffany and I were talking.

"How long have you been dating Jordan?" She asked.

"Five months. Six if you count July." I said. She nodded, and smiled.

"I remember when I met Jordan. He was the slightly introverted new kid with a girly name, but now look at him. He has more subscribers than all of us." She said. I nodded, and watched as Jordan caught a fly ball that Adam(SkydoesMinecraft) hit.

"I've never known Jordan to be introverted, to be honest with you." I said to Tiffany. She smiled.

"It's amazing how people change. It makes me sad sometimes, thinking of how much things have changed. We were beginning to worry, you know."

I tore my attention from the game to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were beginning to worry if he spends so much time recording and stuff, that he wouldn't have enough time to get a girlfriend. We were worried that he was working too hard, in other words. I was extremely happy when he told me he had a girlfriend, to be completely honest with you." She said. I nodded, my brain mulling over what she had just told me.  
-

The eight innings played out somewhat smoothly. Mark had gotten hurt sliding into home, so he was on the bench with me instead of Tiffany.

"Hey Mark," I asked. He looked at me. "What were you saying before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, before the game started. Before Jordan interrupted us."

"Oh, that. Yeah, when you left, we were on Skype, playing a map. Jordan was, like, really quiet. We asked him what was wrong, but then he started crying."

Okay, back up.

Jordan was _crying? _In front of his _friends? _  
"Was he seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup. He told us that you moved to Minnesota, and that he couldn't see you whenever he wanted, which was all the time." Mark said. I nodded, amazed. The eighth inning slid into the ninth, and my team was up by one point. It was the bottom of the ninth, and something really bad happened.

Adam was batting, and he hit the ball really hard. It went soaring through the field at seventy-five mile an hour speed. Jordan wasn't paying attention...

And it hit him hard in the shoulder.

The image flashed before my eyes. Jordan fell, clutching his bleeding shoulder. I stood up, not really caring what would happen, and I ran onto the field. I was screaming Jordan's name, and I saw other people following me. I ran as fast as I could to him, and knelt by him. He was shaking, and I tried to take his hand off of his shoulder. He threw off my hand, and groaned in pain.

"Jordan!" I heard screams behind me. I didn't care. I took his hand off of his shoulder, and saw a huge bruise blooming. I cursed, and shouted for someone to bring me an ice-pack. Someone did, and I put it on Jordan's shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Someone asked."Should he keep playing."  
That ticked me off.

"He can't play like this! He's hurt!" I said, anger leaking into my voice.

"Than you have to play for him, Kris." I heard Tiffany say.

"Fine. Whatever." I said, helping him stand up. We walked over to the bench, and Jordan sat down.

"You okay, Jordan?" Mark asked when we got over.

"Hell no." Jordan said. I giggled.

"You have to play for him, Kris." Mark said. I nodded, and grabbed a glove. I had no idea what I was doing, but I went to the outfield. There were two outs, and Juicetra was hitting. He hit, and the ball went soaring. It was coming right at me. Crap! I put my glove up, and shut my eyes. _Don't hit me, _I thought desperately. _Please don't hit me!_

Something hard hit my glove, and the field was totally silent. I opened my eyes, and looking in my glove.

Holy crap, I had caught the ball.

Cheers erupted around me, I smiled. We won! I looked over at the dugout, and saw Jordan. He was standing up, an icepack pressed against his shoulder. He smiled, and motioned for me to go over to him. I did so, and when I got over, He put an arm around me.

"I knew you could do it, Kris." He whispered. I kissed him lightly, and he smiled even wider.

"I had faith in you."  
-

Later that same day, Jordan and I were sitting on top of a hill. It was really dark out, and we were waiting for the fireworks to start. Fireflies were lighting up the area around us, and we were holding hands. Crickets led a chorus around us, and I sighed deeply. The first firework lit up the sky.

"I love fireworks." I said. Jordan smiled.

"Happy Fourth of July, Kris." He said quietly. I smiled, and our faces drew closer.

"Happy Fourth of July, Jordan." I whispered. A heart-shaped firework boomed overhead.

Our lips met, and there was no place I would rather be than with Jordan.

* * *

**Aww, so cute! Oh, and thanks everyone for the tips about Mark and Jordan. I'm just as confused as you are, to be honest. I wish they were back together. **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a great 4th of July!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vacation!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this, but my muse has just been out the window and down the street. Only for this story, once again. I've posted two other stories, and you can check them out if you would like. Anywho, I scrapped the last chapter. So I didn't take votes after, like, July 29th or something like that, and you will never guess what the end result was. ** **21 to 21, no joke. So I called my BFF Sage and asked her what I should do as she reads my story. She told me to scrap it, so that's what I did. Sorry guys, but I didn't like writing it and I know you guys didn't like reading it. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the painfully short chapter!**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and I was in my element. I was so happy that I was smiling all the time like an idiot.

The night of July 16th, I was lying in bed. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't know why. I had tired everything. Counting backwards in my head from one hundred, listening to music, and I even debated using sleeping pills. I glanced at my clock after what seemed like hours, and it read two in the morning. Grumbling and hating not being able to sleep, I went to my bathroom and swallowed some sleeping pills. I got back in bed, and closed my eyes.

Still no sleep.

By 2:45, I was pissed and fed up. I dragged myself out of bed, walked to my apartment door, opened it, went next door, and walked into Jordan's room. He was sound asleep in his bed, the covers pulled up to his chest. He looked so cute and peaceful, I kinda felt bad intruding. I climbed into his bed nonetheless, and curled up next to him. I fell asleep, at peace with the world.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke when someone shook me. My eyes flew open in alarm, and I saw that it was Jordan who prodded me. He was grinning slightly, fully dressed in his usual sweatpants and black t-shirt.

"Jesus Christ, Jordan. Scare the Hell outta me, why don't ya?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I needed some way to get you up. You were sound asleep." He said.

"Hey, I need beauty sleep." As soon as I finished that sentence, I mentally facepalmed. Did I seriously just say that?

"You don't need beauty sleep. You're already beautiful." Jordan said.

"Sure I am. So why did you get me up?" I asked.

"Well, I have some exciting news!" Jordan said excitedly.

"What kind of news?" I asked.

"Well... I just got a call from Mark...and he asked me if I would like to go to the beach with him."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't see what this had to do with me.

"And?"

"And I'm taking you with me! We get to go to the beach!" He said. I smiled.

"Awesome! When are we going?"

"We're leaving on Thursday. We need to go get beach chairs and stuff, so I asked Mark if he could postpone it for a couple of days. We were originally gonna go tomorrow."

"Wow! I've never been to the beach!" I said. Jordan looked incredulous.

"_What?! _You've never been to the beach?" He asked. I shook my head.

"My parents never felt the need to take me. They are lunatics, duh."

"Not gonna disagree to that. You have a fair point there, Kris."

"Yeah. So you wanna go shopping and stuff after I get dressed into not pajamas?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Okay then." I got up. I was about to leave the room when Jordan asked:

"By the way, why were you in my bed in the first place?"

I blushed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." He said. I grinned, and left.

* * *

We went to Walmart then, getting beach chairs and different things. We then ate at a restaurant, and then went back to the apartment. Adrianna came over and asked me if I wanted to go shopping. I said no, but Jordan told me that I should go. After a long time of begging from Adrianna and persuasion from Jordan, I went to the Mall with Adrianna. I got three new swimsuits, some new shirts and shorts, and two new dresses. One of the dresses were brown with white flowers and the dress cut off at my knees. It was sleeveless, and a white ribbon was tied around the waist line of the dress, making it look even prettier. The other dress cut off at my shins, and was a light blue. It was strapless, and looked somewhat formalish. It had lace at the bottom, and a thin white belt was buckled around the waist. I loved them both, even though I wasn't much of a dress person. Adrianna said that I needed to wear it with a white jacket, so that was settled. After our small shopping spree, we went back to the apartment. Adrianna and I made dinner, and the two of us and Jordan ate it. Afterwards, we kinda just played random games until it was late enough for me to feel tired. I went to bed, excited about our upcoming beach trip.

* * *

**Sorry for the painfully short chapter, guys! Oh, and I've posted two other stories by the date of this being released. Feel free to check them out if you want. **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Super Duper Saturday!**


	9. I'm Sorry:(

**Hey guys! Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever! And jeez, where has the summer gone? I'm starting school ****_next week_****! Anyways, enough small talk. Let me get to the bulk of this chapter thingy.**  
**I'm sorry, but I have lost any energy at all to write any part of this story. I'm done with it, and it is officially on Hiatus. I'm not obsessed with Jordan anymore, actually. That obsession now belongs to another YouTube channel called TheRunawayGuys. I've actually written a story about them. It's a love story, like this one. It's also really funny, and I think you guys will like it. I've also written another story that is exactly like this one, except not about Jordan. **

**I can't express how truly sorry I am, but I just can't find interest in this anymore. I know you guys have given me plenty of ideas, but I just don't want to write this anymore. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. It makes me so happy to know that this many people love this story. Thank you guys... for everything. You've been awesome, and it's been a pleasure writing this for you guys.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories if you aren't too mad at me,**

**-Firegirl956**


End file.
